This invention relates to ammunition firing simulators. More particularly, to a device for displaying the detonation, light flash and smoke development of ammunition in the absence of actual firings of the real thing.
In military maneuvers, it is not possible to fire live ammunition. Typically, shots "fired" by one participant at another are allocated to the participants by the maneuver director, or are simulated by shooting simulation devices, such as a laser shooting-simulator. Since live ammunition firings are forbidden, it is desirable to provide a device which displays the detonation, light flash and smoke development of a genuine shot from the firing weapon as a replacement for the real thing. By providing such a device, the maneuver can be realistically rendered, and the participants can become accustomed to conditions which occur when shooting, or being shot at, with live ammunition. More particularly, the device willl enable the maneuver participants to determine the "shot" direction or by whom the "shot" was fired.
In the prior art devices, the detonation, flash and smoke development is produced by igniting a single pyrotechnic explosive charge which is constructed in the manner of a saluting cannon. A relatively strong and large cannon set is required in order to generate a sufficiently powerful detonation. This calls for a relatively large amount of space, for example, approximately 10 cm diameter and 15 cm length. Additionally, it involves a very large danger zone, for example, 50 m to the front and 10 m to the side. Within this danger zone, unprotected persons, such as the crew of the weapon or armored vehicle equipped with the device, are subject to a considerable risk of injury.
Further disadvantages of known prior-art devices are due to the fact that because of the space requirements, only a few "shots", for example eight, can be stored in the device. Also, the weight of the shots are excessive, and when mounted on a gun barrel, can influence the rapidity and accuracy of the gun's laying movements. Additionally, the material costs for the individual "shots" are relatively high, and there is no means to individually vary the detonation, flash or smoke development in order to accurately represent different kinds of ammunition.
The object of the invention is to provide a device for displaying the detonation, flash and smoke development for ammunition in which a large number of "shots" can be displayed with low cost and space requirements, and with the least possible danger to persons nearby.